A través de otros ojos
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Decididamente él no es un héroe clásico. A través de los ojos de 7 personajes diferentes Yuuma es especial a su manera. Y cada uno tiene su forma de relatarlo.
1. Corazón Yuma

**Título: **A través de otros ojos  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Tsukumo Yuuma  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Spoilers del animé de acuerdo a su transmisión en Japón.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Género: <strong>Friendship  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Multitemática  
><strong>Tema: <strong>07. Heart/Corazón

* * *

><p>Ya no podía sentirla, esa asfixiante pero deliciosa sensación bailando en su pecho, bailando a la altura de su corazón, al compás de sus desbocados latidos. La magia que de pronto había surgido para él, como en un cuento de hadas o en un cómic donde fuera él protagonista, se había esfumado a las doce campanadas o para ponerlo en términos simples, cuando el héroe perdió el duelo... Bien, perder no era nada del otro mundo, perder había sido el pan de cada día durante varios años, pero ahora... ¿Por qué había dejado de importarle? Sentía que había decepcionado a alguien, no sólo a Tetsuo, sino a esas almas poderosas —no, ninguna como Astral— que lo vigilaban, que él sabía lo vigilaban y le pasaban su legado. ¿Ellos también lo habían abandonado?<p>

Yuuma miró con extrañeza el rostro que el espejo le devolvía esa mañana, demacrado y grasiento. Había estado haciendo todas esas reflexiones conforme se lavaba los dientes, dipuesto a comenzar otro día de clases y ver su aspecto no ayudaba a mejorar su estado anímico. Perder contra Shark, perder... No podía aceptarlo. ¿No sería cuestión de suerte? ¿No sería que era una ley no escrita que alguna tendría que perder? ¿No habían perdido también duelistas legendarios mucho mejores que él?

¡Sí, definitivamente! Apuntó al espejo con saña, empuñando su cepillo de dientes azul como si fuera una espada, lanzándole un reto al rostro que le devolvía la mirada estupefacta, un rostro que sin dudas no era el de un perdedor.

¡Puedo volver a intentarlo! ¿Quién dice que volveré a perder?

¡Ya lo verán Shark, Kotori e incluso Tetsuo! ¡Su próximo duelo lo terminará con una victoria! ¡Ese y todos los que le sigan!

Y con ese pensamiento en su mente, ignoró el revés que dio su pecho al salir de su casa esa mañana. Un sentimiento desagradable que no presagiaba nada bueno.


	2. Temor Shark

**Título: **A través de otros ojos  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Tsukumo Yuuma, Kamishiro Ryouga (Shark)  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Spoilers del animé de acuerdo a su transmisión en Japón.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Género: <strong>Friendship  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Multitemática  
><strong>Tema: <strong>01. Temor

* * *

><p>Siempre has odiado a los de su tipo, al chico con demasiadas agallas y poco cerebro. Tsukumo Yuuma representa todo aquello que te disgusta, todo aquello que, al mirarte al espejo, te recuerda a ti en mejores tiempos. El pensar poco y actuar mucho, el disfrutar de los duelos, el emocionarte ante una jugada difícil... Todo aquello se ha desvanecido de tu mente, dejando sólo a un frío muchacho calculador, alguien obsesionado con la victoria.<p>

Y es por eso que le pides que se aleje, que te deje de una maldita vez en paz; no soportas sus palabras vacías, sus palabras teñidas de esperanza, misma que podría desvanecerse tan rápido como ha sido mencionada. Supones que no será gran reto vencerle, que podrás demostrarte a ti mismo que no le tienes miedo, que no te ves a ti mismo reflejado en él, pero estás equivocado. Y una derrota sucede al miedo, al poderío que albergas.

No queda nada. Al menos eso piensas, porque él sigue insistiendo. Como tú, justamente como tú en el pasado... El segundo duelo te hace justicia, la victoria se alza tras estrategias perfectas, pero nuevamente no la disfrutas, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que disfrutaste ganar? No la disfrutas, porque ves el temor en los ojos del héroe, sabes que no lo está dando todo de sí, que está tan desesperado como tú en ese último duelo de las finales. Pero lo dejas estar, no te interesa —no debería—, piensas que es una lección que debía aprender, la misma que tú aprendiste.

Como siempre, estás equivocado. Yuuma regresa a ti por tercera vez, no sabes, no entiendes porqué trata de salvarte. Somos amigos, te dice él, somos compañeros. Y te quedas paralizado asimilando dichas palabras, pues nunca has tenido a un compañero, no después de ese desastroso duelo de las finales. Es su tercer duelo juntos, pero ya no son enemigos, son compañeros y te sorprende lo fácil que has caído en dicha treta, lo mucho que habías estado esperando para tener a un amigo, aún si no se lo admites a nadie.

Es difícil saber porqué confias en él, porqué sus palabras te han ablandado sólo un poco. También es difícil saber porqué le has dado una de tus cartas. Lo único que pasa por tu mente cuando te alejas del museo, del duelo que han ganado como pareja, es que la carga en tus espaldas se ha aminorado, que la culpa no pesa tanto ya y que quizás puedas algún día superarla.

Y todo gracias a él.


	3. Letargo Haruto

**Título: **A través de otros ojos  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Tenjou Haruto, Tsukumo Yuuma  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Spoilers del animé de acuerdo a su transmisión en Japón.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Género: <strong>Friendship  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Multitemática  
><strong>Tema: <strong>45. Letargo

* * *

><p>Sus párpados pesan, parecen querer protegerlo, pero Haruto no está muy seguro de qué. Después de todo, cuando logra abrir los ojos, aunque sean escasos segundos, la única visión que lo recibe es la de luces de colores, suaves tonos dorados, plateados y lilas, que distan mucho de ser una visión de pesadilla, de aquellas que inflinge y disfruta, en el mundo Astral lleno de dolor.<p>

Sus párpados pesan y su cuerpo se siente débil, frío sobre la superficie de piedra donde lo han acomodado, como a un muñeco al que se disponen a cortarle los hilos, pero Haruto no hace ningún esfuerzo por levantarse, por huir de aquél lugar tan distante de sus sueños oscuros, donde las luces se transforman en gritos. Hace mucho tiempo que no se siente así de cansado, hace mucho tiempo que su mente no lucha por hacerlo caer en la inconsciencia y debe aprovechar este pequeño respiro para regresar al pasado, a las memorias que, bajo sus párpados, son tan opacas como la niebla, pero tan fuertes como para subsistir, mucho más allá de los gritos, las promesas y el dolor.

Pronto, Haruto se encuentra en el paisaje de sus sueños donde los vívidos colores proceden de los árboles, las flores y el cielo a su alrededor, mucho más vibrantes que la ciudad que ve cada noche antes de acostarse, cerrar los ojos y soñar oscuridad. Escucha la voz de Kaito a lo lejos, llamándolo y recuerda entonces cómo solían jugar, cómo todo parece sacado de un sueño, como quizás lo sea. Su hermano lo encuentra y le cubre los ojos, de nuevo envolviéndolo en esa sensación de pesadez, de nuevo cubriendo las luces de colores que quieren hacerse camino por sus párpados.

Y es entonces cuando el agarre de su hermano, sus manos grandes que suelen darle palmaditas en la cabeza o acariciarle el rostro antes de dormir, se vuelve asfixiante, doloroso, similar a cadenas que buscan mantenerlo atado a una prisión, el mundo se vuelve rojo, rojo, rojo.

—¡¿Qué sucede hermano? ¡Me haces daño, suéltame por favor! —las palabras mueren como ecos en su mente, en esa certeza de pesadilla donde uno sabe que no puede hacer nada y el color rojo se expande por todo el paisaje, hasta crear una noche lluviosa, oscura y sin estrellas—. ¡Hermano...! ¡Ayúdame!

El abrazo se deshace momentáneamente, aunque el dolor sigue quemando su interior como si viajara por su sangre, impulsado por los recuerdos.

—No te preocupes —le dice una voz ruidosa, fuerte, similar a los rayos y truenos que rompen el cielo en pedazos—. Te llevaré hasta Kaito, te llevaré hasta él, es una promesa.

El abrazo es más suave, más poderoso, le hace dejar de temblar y temer que el caramelo que le han dado para Kaito se derrita, sus ojos ya no están atados y aunque la luz roja sigue destrozando su interior, aunque el dolor es insoportable y aunque sabe que es un sueño, a lo lejos puede oír la voz de dos personas, que logran cimentar la poca esperanza que queda en su interior. Una, su preciado hermano que ha venido a salvarlo y la segunda, la del héroe —Tsukumo Yuuma—, quien le prometió reunirlos de nuevo y que de verdad lo cumplió.


	4. Idiota Kaito

**Título: **A través de otros ojos  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Tenjou Kaito, Tsukumo Yuuma  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Spoilers del animé de acuerdo a su transmisión en Japón.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Género: <strong>Friendship  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Multitemática  
><strong>Tema: <strong>33. Idiota

* * *

><p>No te gusta lo que vez en sus ojos, esa curiosa mezcla de inocencia, determinación y buenas intenciones, no te gusta porque te recuerda a tu viejo yo, a aquél que solía cazar mariposas para su hermano menor que luego dejaba en libertad, a aquél que de tan ingenuo, dejó encarcelar a su propio hermano en una jaula de cristal, lejos de las mariposas, los árboles y la normalidad.<p>

Tampoco te gusta lo que dice o lo que hace, la obstinación que muestran sus acciones mientras el duelo se sucede, protegiéndote una y otra vez sin que se lo hayas pedido, sacrificándose como lo hiciste tú alguna vez, por un ideal que tal vez esté perdido. Pero lo que menos te gusta es que él ha hecho más por Haruto que tú, que le escondes tu dolor y rompes tus promesas, que no puedes llevarlo a casa ni mucho menos hacerlo sonreír.

¿Qué puede entender él de tu desesperación, de todo lo que han pasado? ¿Qué puede entender él, que aún tiene su alma intacta, de alguien que ya la ha fragmentado? Tus ojos están tan muertos como los de IV, tan vacíos como los de tu hermano pequeño, como si tu alma también se hubiese ido con él y ya no quieres luchar, ya no quieres seguir, quién sabe por cuánto tiempo, bajo la misma rutina tiránica, bajo el mismo horror que no te provoca ninguna satisfacción, de ver a tus enemigos inmóviles, vacíos como tú, tras un duelo, vacíos como tu hermano cuando vas a verlo antes de dormir.

—¡No te rindas, Kaito! ¡Estamos en esto juntos! ¡No te rindas! —pero qué fácil es decirlo, qué fácil es decirlo mientras a uno lo envuelve la oscuridad, lo abraza prometiéndole descanso, paz, pasado—. No te rindas, si lo haces, ¿quién cuidará de Haruto?

Tus ojos muertos regresan a la vida, tu cuerpo vacío se llena de un nuevo poder, de un nuevo calor olvidado, como el de los rayos del sol cuando iban a cazar mariposas. El duelo aún continúa, así como el sufrimiento de Haruto, como el tuyo propio y los planes malvados del Dr. Faker y sólo tú puedes evitarlo, eso piensas, eso te dices mientras activas tu nuevo combo.

—O tal vez tú —piensas, al ver a Yuuma a tu lado, asintiendo a la pregunta que no te has atrevido a formular, tributando sus monstruos por tu bien, el de un idiota, el de un monstruo—. O tal vez tú puedas salvarlo, tal vez tú puedas cuidar de él —claro que esa es la última opción, la última pero la mejor.


	5. Héroe Tron

**Título: **A través de otros ojos.  
><strong><strong>Claim: <strong>**Tron, Tsukumo Yuuma.  
><strong><strong><strong>Notas: <strong>****Spoilers del episodio 67.  
><strong><strong><strong><strong>Rating: <strong>******K.  
><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong>Género: <strong>********Friendship.  
><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>**********Multitemática.  
><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong>Tema:<strong>************ 4. Héroe

* * *

><p>El sentimiento se aferra a él con la misma intensidad con la que Tsukumo Yuuma toma su mano. El mundo se sacude a su alrededor, como siempre lo ha hecho, pero el ambiente se siente tan diferente que a Tron le entran ganas de reír. El mundo es irónico, pero no tanto como él y su rostro deforme, tomado de la mano del adversario que había planeado destruir.<p>

—¡Suéltame! —exige o cree hacerlo, mientras se debate contra las corrientes de aire como un barquito de papel a la deriva de un gran río. El sentimiento se aferra a él, le destroza como las corrientes de agua destrozarían a ese pequeño barquito, se siente fragmentado, incluso más de lo que su rostro expresa. Fragmentado, roto en miles de pedazos punzocortantes que le hacen daño, le inmovilizan en una enorme tristeza. ¿A dónde se ha ido el odio? Se pregunta, mientras sigue entablando una conversación ridícula con el hijo de Kazuma, que tiene tanto de héroe como su padre. ¿A dónde se ha ido el odio, tan inherente a él, tan indispensable como el aire? ¿No se suponía que él no podía sentir? Y sin embargo, siente...

—¡No voy a dejarte! —afirma el chico, que tiene tan pocos años de experiencia con el odio y el dolor que hasta le parecen una burla sus palabras. Sin embargo y aunque inexperto, la determinación en sus ojos le recuerda a Kazuma, siempre a Kazuma, un fantasma persistente que no ha logrado olvidar. ¿Dónde está y por qué no busca venganza? ¿Dónde está y por qué no ha aparecido para salvar a su hijo?

La respuesta llega cuando sus manos se sueltan, presas del inevitable destino, del inevitable plan del Dr. Faker. No ha aparecido porque su hijo tiene fuerza suficiente para hacerse cargo por sí mismo, porque con sus palabras mágicas —¡Kattobingu!— puede realizar todo tipo de milagros. Porque en Tsukumo Yuuma descansan los sueños y esperanzas de muchas personas, de sus hijos, incluso de él mismo.

Kazuma cree en él, con esa cualidad mágica que sólo los aventureros poseen para creer. Y si Kazuma cree en él, piensa, mientras lo ve alejarse, convirtiéndose en una masa de angustia, lágrimas y determinación, entonces Tron también debe creer. Byron. Así que decide encomendarle también las almas de sus hijos, pequeños soles de colores que guardaba cerca de su corazón aparentemente congelado.

Los hijos son la llave del futuro. Kazuma se lo dijo alguna vez y él mismo pudo verlo en los ojos de Chris al dejarlo por última vez, siendo apenas un jovencito. Los hijos son la llave del futuro, Tsukumo Yuuma la esperanza. Chris y los demás, aliados, héroes de la nueva generación, dispuestos a hacer orgullosos a sus padres.

Y con un futuro así, no hay nada qué temer. No, nada, se repite mientras el Sphere Canon se lo traga y lo lleva ahora sí a a la nada. Nada qué temer.


	6. Cielo Mihael III

**Claim: **Mihael Arclight (III), Tsukumo Yuuma.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Basado en el capítulo 73.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T.  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Cometas por el cielo.  
><strong>Tema: <strong>19. Cielo.

* * *

><p>Mihael observa el cielo, de un color rojizo como la sangre. Observa la ciudad que se extiende a sus pies, con la promesa de mil aventuras interminables, de tantas personas por conocer y lugares por visitar. El viento acaricia sus mejillas suavemente, le susurra secretos que durante años no ha cesado de ignorar. Se siente extrañamente en calma, aunque no mucho haya cambiado. Se siente en paz consigo mismo, dispuesto a enfrentar un futuro que se le antoja incierto pero no por eso menos excitante. Si tiene a su familia a su lado, a su padre, ¿por qué no hacerlo? Puede que Byron Arclight nunca recupere su forma original, la del hombre que lo mecía en brazos y le contaba cuentos al anochecer, con su característico monóculo y su cabello peinado en una trenza, pero al menos ha vuelto a su lado, al menos está presente, en forma de niño y con pensamiento un tanto infantil, pero allí para él, cosa que nunca creyó posible.<p>

—¿Nos iremos por mucho tiempo, padre? —inquiere, mientras a lo lejos observa cómo se desenvuelve el duelo entre Yuuma y Kaito, un merecido descanso de las batallas sangrientas y dolorosas que su padre provocó.

—No mucho —promete Byron con una sonrisa genuina y aunque todavía es un poco extraño tener que mirar hacia abajo para hablar con él, Mihael cree que puede soportarlo, incluso encontrarlo un poco divertido, ahora que su parte malvada se ha esfumado—. ¿Quieres volver a verlo?

—Sí —admite el menor de los Arclight con una sonrisa—. La última vez no salió muy bien y quiero disculparme.

—No tardaremos, lo prometo —afirma Byron, pero no agrega nada más. Cada uno de sus hijos se está despidiendo temporalmente de la ciudad, despidiéndose en silencio de las batallas libradas, los enemigos y amigos hechos al andar. No quiere interrumpir ese momento, ni siquiera aunque sabe que la despedida será breve.

Mihael le dirige una fugaz mirada a sus hermanos antes de sumirse en sus propias cavilaciones. Sabe que a Thomas le hubiese gustado hablar con Rio y con Shark, sabe que Chris ansía despedirse de Kaito. Sabe que él mismo desea hablar con Yuuma, pero por el momento no es posible.

Sólo puede observarlo desde la lejanía, como una brillante estrella, difícil de alcanzar. Aquél chico misterioso, cuyo ático estaba lleno de cosas fascinantes que no sabía apreciar, cuyos duelos, apasionados pero llenos de tonta suerte, lograron salvarlo, no sólo a él sino también a su padre, de un futuro lleno de destrucción. ¿Cómo no querer verlo una última vez? Pero es imposible y mientras se da la vuelta, tras ser llamado por su padre, sólo puede hacerle una última y silenciosa promesa.

—Nos volveremos a encontrar —susurra al viento, recordando sus últimas palabras. El cómo se habían hecho amigos a pesar de todas las circunstancias, a pesar de lo mucho que lo había dañado al destruir a Astral temporalmente. Su primer y único amigo, Tsukumo Yuuma. El primer y único amigo que hizo bajo un cielo tan rojizo como ese, en un día tan ordinario como ese.

Su primer y único amigo, el del corazón apasionado, el que le enseñó a no rendirse jamás.


End file.
